


Setting Fire To The Rain

by sherlockianfangirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, for cacw i mean, so theyre like besties, steve and reader have a bromance, this also wont make a lot of sense without watching post credit scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockianfangirl/pseuds/sherlockianfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You think you can escape by hiding it. But really, as long as you keep it in, the more trapped you are. It becomes your prison cell."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setting Fire To The Rain

The first day, seeing Bucky in the capsule just looks like he's undergoing some sort of medical treatment.

The second day, it just looks like he fell asleep.

The third day, he looks dead.

**_Dead._ **

Steve comes the fourth day. He's never seen (Y/n) in so much distress in the entire amount of time he's known her.

The fifth day, she begins to talk to him.

"The scientists say that they've made some minor discoveries. Nothing to fix what HYDRA has done to your brain, but they now have a better understanding of it."

The seventh day, she peers closely into the capsule, trying to remember everything about him.

"Your hair never seems to stick in one place, does it?"

By the fifteenth day, Steve returns.

"(Y/n), you need to go home," he says. She looks sleep deprived.

"I-I know... it's just that..." Her voice cracks. "Bucky."

Steve sighs and pulls her into a hug. "You need to let him go."

She sniffles. "I-I..."

"You're trying to set fire to the rain. You think you can escape by hiding it. But really, as long as you keep it in, the more trapped you are. It becomes your prison cell."

"I don't want him to suffer anymore," she whispers.

"He won't suffer, (Y/n), if he's in there."

"Let's go," he says.

"Goodbye," she whispers to her lover one last time. "I'm waiting for you."

 

 


End file.
